Corazon Espinado
by OceeSnape
Summary: Song-Fic sur la chanson Corazon espinado du groupe Manà et Santana. Severus est n'est pas heureux. Elle l'a quitté et il écrit sa rédemption sa libération...


**Coucou tout le monde, voici une petite song-fic '' Corazon Espinado de Manà et Santana'' que je faisais à la base pour un concours mais que pour finir je n'ai pas posté.**

**Je vous le propose donc.**

**C'est une lettre qu'écrit Severus à une femme qu'il a beaucoup aimé, pas forcément Lily. perso moi j'avais un personnage bien précis auquel je pensait.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**P.S Les rewiews sont fortement appréciées par l'auteur, mais elles ne sont pas obligatoires...^^**

**Esa mujer me está matando**  
_Cette femme est entrain de me tuer_  
**Me ha espinado el corazón**  
_Elle a mis des épines à mon coeur_  
**Por más que trato de olvidarla**  
_J'ai beau essayer de l'oublier_

**Mi alma no da razón**  
_Mon âme ne donne pas de raison_  
**Mi corazón aplastado**  
_Mon coeur écrasé_  
**Herido y abandonado**  
_Blessé et abandonné_

**Aber aber, tu sabes, dime mi amor, por favor****.**

_Voyons, voyons, toi tu sais, dis moi, mon amour, s'il te plaît_

**Y que dolor nos quedó**  
_Et quelle douleur nous est restée_

Oui tu me tue.

Oui tu m'enfonces des épines dans le cœur.

Tu les enfonces profondément.

J'ai mal, très mal, trop mal…

Surtout quand je te réentends fredonner cette mélodie que tu aimais tant…Ta chanson préférée tu me disais quand je te le demandais

Je t'aime à en perdre la raison comme ce magnifique texte de ce poète moldu Louis Aragon me semble t'il…

Oui mon cœur est brisé, écrasé et abandonné.

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu blessé ?

Tu le sais mon amour, tu sais pourquoi, alors s'il te plait

La douleur ne fait que me rester, la douleur ne fait que me hanter, mais elle ne me fait pas oublier…

Loin de là, elle ne fait que perdurer.

Elle ne revive pas la flamme.

Je sombre, je sombre dans les abîmes de ma lassitude

**Ah ah ah corazón espinado**  
_Ah ah ah coeur en épines_  
******Ah ah ah como me duele el amor**  
_Ah ah ah que l'amour me fait mal_

**__****Ah ah ah corazón espinado**  
___Ah ah ah coeur en épines__  
_**__****Ah ah ah como me duele el amor**  
___Ah ah ah que l'amour me fait mal_

Mon cœur est désormais en épines, enlisé dans la peine.

Une fois de plus la vie me l'a prouvé, l'amour n'est que peine, douleur, souffrance, amertume, disgrâce, tourments, infortune, détresse et j'en passe…

Impérissable souvenir qui me taraude.

**Como duele, como duele el corazón**  
_Qu'il fait mal, qu'il fait mal le coeur_  
**Cuando nos tiene entregados**  
_Quand nous sommes ensorcelés_  
**Pero no olvides, mujer, que algun día dirás**  
_Mais n'oublie pas, femme, qu'un jour tu diras_  
**Hay ya yay como me duele el amor**  
_Hay ya yay qu'il me fait mal l'amour_

Quelqu'un avait dit qu'il avait neigé sur Yesterday le soir ou ils se sont quittés.

Moi je dis qu'il me fait mal le cœur depuis qu'il aimé.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai été manipulé, je ne sais pas comment tu m'as ensorcelé.

Pourquoi aurais-je mal ? Vu que c'est toi qui m'a quitté. Hay hay hay c'est moi qui ai mal.

**Ah ah ah corazòn espinado **

_Ah ah ha cœur en épines_

**Ah ah ah como me duele amor **

_Ah ah ah que l'amour me fait mal_

**Ah ah ah corazòn espinado **

_Ah ah ha cœur en épines_

**Ah ah ah como me duele amor **

_Ah ah ah que l'amour me fait mal_

Cœur en épines, cœur en épines.

Quand pourrais-je m'affranchir de toi ? Et quand pourrais-je ne plus être soumis aux affres qui me tourmentent ?

Quand pourrais-je ne plus t'aimer ? Toi et ta si charmante crinière ou j'adorais glisser mes doigts…

**Como me duele el olvido**  
_Qu'il me fait mal l'oubli_  
**Como duele el corazón**  
_Qu'il fait mal le coeur_  
**Como me duele estar vivo**  
_Qu'il me fait mal d'être vivant_  
**Sin tenerte a un lado amor**  
_Sans t'avoir à mes côtés amour_

Oublier, essayer de t'oublier et rater… Vainement essayer de ne pas avoir mal sans y parvenir. Douleur de vivre, douleur d'être, douleur de solitude…

Douleur d'amour tout simplement….

**Corazón espinado **  
_Coeur en épines _

**Corazón espinado **  
_Coeur en épines¨_

**Corazón espinado **  
_Coeur en épines_

**Corazón espinado **  
_Coeur en épines_

**Corazón espinado **  
_Coeur en épines_

**Corazón espinado **  
_Cœur en épines_

**Corazón espinado **  
_Cœur en épines_

**Corazón espinado **  
_Cœur en épines_

_Cœur en épines…, écrivait-il, sa plume se cassant net et en laissant des larmes d'encres…._


End file.
